<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【伊双子】病 by Annekirkland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802285">【伊双子】病</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annekirkland/pseuds/Annekirkland'>Annekirkland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Top:Rovino・Vargas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annekirkland/pseuds/Annekirkland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>费里得了白血病。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rovino・Vargas/Feliciano Vargas, South Italy/North Italy(Hetalia), 伊双子, 南北伊 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 【伊双子】Day 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>【伊双子】病</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>突发奇想的白血病梗，因为没有学医，所以资料都是查的百度，bug什么的提出来后我会更改的，更新不定，总之我就是没有写完过的orz </p><p> </p><p>DAY1</p><p>“滴，滴，” 他似乎听见了病房内传来仪器的滴滴声，后又摇摇头，嘲笑自己这是打击过大产生幻觉了，豪华病房的隔音效果怎么会差。</p><p>他坐在门口的长椅上，周围全是纯白。 他睁着充满血丝的眼睛，低下头盯着地面——连地砖也是白色。 </p><p>他烦躁的想抽一根烟用尼古丁来麻痹自己的神经又想起这是医院，只好粗暴的将烟拆开丢进嘴里狠狠嚼着，苦涩的味道炸开，充斥在嘴里，至少比下等的酒好喝——他勉强安慰了自己一下却并没什么用处，他依旧处于一种奇怪的情绪，这种情绪让他不停的去想一件事：</p><p>「如果费里西安诺不在了。」</p><p>“死了最好。”他喃喃自语，大脑却高速运转着，思考着这一句话所代表的含义。</p><p>罗维诺与费里西安诺从出生开始便一直在一起——即使中间有几年分开，罗维诺的周围依旧少不了费里西安诺的信息，即使如今他们两个关系破裂，兄弟俩见面的次数实在是少的可怜，而那少的可怜的次数里，两个人能坐下来好好聊天的次数更是屈指可数——不是争锋相对便是冷嘲热讽。</p><p>然而一阵冰凉感却从脚底冲上来，连带头皮也发麻了起来——他在恐惧。他猛然抬头环顾四周，满目白色像极了那个男人死时的场景，穿着白大褂面无表情走过的身影像是飘荡在葬礼上的幽魂，一点点吞噬着他的理智，恍然间他又想起了护士对他说的话： “虽然是急性淋巴细胞白血病，但成人延长生命的可能性为百分之三十，并且同卵双胞胎病人的骨髓移植效果将是最好的，排斥也是最低的，治愈的可能性极高。” </p><p>治愈。</p><p>他咀嚼着这两个字，苦笑了一下。他不得不承认，即使他和费里西安诺关系不好，可那该死的亲情依旧牵制着他。</p><p>“不过是一次投资，免得混小子死后给我留下一大堆烂摊子。”他站起身，对着周围守在旁边的心腹做了一个手势，让他们守好这里，他回去处理因为紧急送费里西安诺过来而丢下的一堆事。</p><p> </p><p>「好疼。」</p><p>从内脏传来的烧灼般的疼痛让他即使在睡梦中也不安稳，他疼的弓起身子，而输液的那只手也因为他身子的蜷缩一下将针扯掉。</p><p>随着一阵剧烈的疼痛，他猛的睁开眼睛，趴在床沿边吐出一堆混合着血液的脏物。他一边咳嗽一边呕血，眼泪也被刺激出来，与之相反的却是平淡的神情。</p><p>一直守在病床旁边的人熟练的用手巾轻柔的替他擦去嘴角的污渍，剩下的人一个沉默着将地下的脏物打扫干净，一个将拿出一件新的病号服低着头小心翼翼的给费里西安诺换上。</p><p>“哥哥呢？”</p><p>费里西安诺抬手，让衣服更方便脱下。</p><p>“先生已经回去了。”</p><p>旁边站着的人恭敬的回到。</p><p>费里西安诺挥挥手，让他们出去。他光着脚踩在冰凉的地砖上，慢步挪到窗户边将窗户拉开，让风进来将房间内残留的血腥味带走。做完这个动作他便转身背靠在窗台上，身体极为放松，就那样随意靠着，身子大半部分都倾斜了出去，像是下一秒便会摔下去。他仰起头，沐浴着夕阳时的暖光，温柔又轻和的阳光洒在他身上，给他披上一层暮色的外套，让他心生懒意，又计划着什么时候能找一个清闲的有太阳的下午，抱着一只猫猫和哥哥躲在花园的藤椅上，悠闲的享受着温暖的阳光与轻柔的微风，在藤椅一晃一摇中闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊相互靠着睡一下午——他从十四岁接受瓦尔加斯后便一直想着，直到现在。</p><p>不过他也仅仅是闭上眼睛游神了一两分钟，然后伸手将被罗维诺用费里西安诺的手机压在窗户边小柜子上的诊断单拿过来。</p><p>“啊真糟糕，居然是白血病ve。”</p><p>费里西安诺歪头，遗憾之意实在是太明显了，他拿起手机单手快速给一个号码发了一条指令「·—···」后又删掉这条信息——没发出去，信号被屏蔽了。他的手在手机边缘无意识摩擦着——他突然不知道干什么了。这个病来的突然，他原本的计划被打乱的一塌糊涂，他必须重新制定一个新的，以罗维诺为中心的同步进行打计划——如果自己活不下来瓦尔加斯绝不能落到别人的手里。</p><p>他想了想，不自觉打出一个号码，这是他最后的依靠，也是最大的底牌。他咬牙，无论如何绝对不能输。</p><p>罗维诺推门进来时看见的便是费里西安诺捏着诊断单低着头看不清表情的样子。</p><p>“就算你撕了他也没用。”</p><p>罗维诺嘲讽，他随意的坐在病房内的沙发上，脸上的墨镜也没拿下，扯开脖子上令他不爽的领带，衬衫也被解开了上面几个扣子，随意敞开着，一副痞里痞气的流氓样子，就差手上来一只雪茄了。</p><p>费里西安诺就想没有听见罗维诺的嘲讽一般，笑盈盈的说道：“哥哥怎么来了，口渴吗。”</p><p>他一副如果罗维诺回答渴他就马上去给罗维诺倒水的样子，然而身体却一点动静也没有，依旧是那样懒洋洋的状态。</p><p>“收起你那副蠢样子，我可不是来和你聊天的，”罗维诺假笑，漫不经心说道：“不过是来看你死没死。”</p><p>“诶这样吗，呜真伤我的心呢哥哥，”费里西安诺委屈的揉揉眼睛里并不存在的眼泪，却又慢悠悠走回病床边，坐在病床上看着罗维诺，苍白到不正常的肤色与带着些许死寂的眼睛让罗维诺下意识避开了费里西安诺的视线——他很怕与费里西安诺对视。</p><p>费里西安诺晃着脚，有些不高兴的冲着罗维诺撒着娇，“哥哥把外面的人撤了嘛！撤了嘛~好不好嘛哥哥！”软糯的声音让罗维诺恍惚间以为他们还小，费里西安诺还是当年那个总是跟在自己屁股后面不停叫着哥哥，软软的，带着奶香，一没看住就会摔倒哭泣的小家伙。</p><p>他下意识的想答应想揉揉他的头，让他别哭，却立即忍住了——他们都已经长大了，不再仅仅是兄弟，而是对手。</p><p>“撤了？你以为你现在是什么身份，”罗维诺站起来，居高临下的看着费里西安诺，脸上看不出任何表情，口中的话语却一句比一句冷漠，“一个阶下囚，如果不是看你还有用，你以为我会站在这里浪费时间？”</p><p>费里西安诺身躯一僵，又突然笑了，“我这是被哥哥囚禁了吗？那哥哥要不要把手机也拿走呢？”费里西安诺晃晃手中的手机，“不然我可是会联系别人等待救援的哦！”</p><p>罗维诺给了他一个你尽管打，打通了算我输的眼神，“瓦尔加斯我会接手，你就乖乖养你的病，说不定会因为上帝嫌弃你而活下来。”</p><p>费里西安诺耸肩，“要是上帝大人喜欢我就没有办法啦~”</p><p>同一时刻，得到了费里西安诺失踪信息的几个人，开始联合起来，暗地里布下了罗网，等着鱼上钩。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【伊双子】Day 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>炎热的夏季终于过去，街道上散步的人多了起来，人群喧哗声隐隐约约传过，窗台上有叽喳声传来显示着有不知名的鸟儿逗留，旁边的山地玫瑰依旧大刺刺的晒着太阳。今天的天气格外好，湛蓝的天空透澈，连风中带来的也不再是暑气而是从花园中的那棵银桂所讨来清香，但躺在病床上的费里西安诺却没有心情来享受这一切。<br/>得了白血病是种什么样的感受？<br/>费里西安诺看着手上的头发，几秒后平静的将它们丢进了垃圾桶。因为担心口腔溃疡只能吃流质食物和软的东西，所以这段时间费里西安诺的食谱上只有各类粥的存在，水果也被打成了软糊状态。曾经不明白到底是什么折磨的癌症患者如此痛苦，现在他终于明白了——是药。各种各样的药品被不断输进身体，输完后身体就开始不适，呕吐、胀痛、头晕、发烧，最为可怕的是输完后白细胞会狂降，最低能降到零，这个时期他毫无抵抗力，任何一个小病毒都能要了他的命，所以必须呆在病房中等白细胞彻底涨上去。但这样他也不能离开病房——因为罗维诺不允许，想到这里他又忍不住想起自己闹着要出院那天的情景了。<br/>罗维诺都快将烦躁二字刻在脸上了，他暴躁地将某个不安分的小混蛋压在床上，同时小心的避开了费里西安诺插picc管的地方，“出去给我找事做吗？废物不如乖乖待在病房中养病。” <br/>凶巴巴的语气吓得费里西安诺一个瑟缩，自从进医院后虽然和罗维诺见面次数上升了，但是挨骂次数也是直线UP呀。费里西安诺叹了一口，不高兴的撅起嘴，“哥哥说话好过分啊，虽然是事实啦，但是稍微委婉一点嘛，费里还是病人呢，病人可是需要保持好心情才能养病的！” 费里西安诺的声音虽然因为身体虚弱而少了一些气力，但是其中的甜度却比之前还高，像是对情人撒娇那样，漂亮的金棕色眼里只有罗维诺的存在，满腔的爱意仿佛在说他愿意为眼前的人付出一切，仅仅为换来他的笑容，“哥哥要是亲费里一下，我就忘记哥哥之前说的话噢~”<br/>可惜的是青年的爱意终究是给错了人，他的缪斯冷笑一声，毫不犹豫的转身离去，挽上去衣袖露出的手腕处是别人的名字。<br/>“哥哥真是无情啊，不知道是哪位漂亮的贝拉征服了你，就没有给你可怜的弟弟介绍一下的想法吗？”<br/>回应他的是狠狠的关门声。<br/>“ve……哥哥好凶啊。”<br/>回忆被一阵哭哀声打断，费里西安诺刚睡醒的脑袋在经历过回忆后运转机制更是停在了原地，他迷茫的看向被打开着的门，门口的护工立马称职的走进来，“是隔壁病房的爱丽丝，昨晚出现感染性休克，出现生命危险，一天都在高烧，怎么也退不了，刚才离开了。”<br/>“什么……?”费里西安诺愣了一下，“她昨天不是……？”<br/>“回来后晚上就……”<br/>费里西安诺沉默了一会儿，让人扶着他站在病房门口，来往的医护人员熟练的收拾好一切，昨日还会笑的小女孩安静的躺在病床上，她父母的哀哭声一阵阵的打在费里西安诺心上。<br/>“天气这么好，身体又正好舒适，费里哥哥要和我一起去楼下的花园散步吗？整天呆在病房里都要憋死啦！”小女孩漂亮的蓝眼睛一眨一眨的，头上的小松鼠帽子随着她说话耳朵还一动一动的，得到费里西安诺的拒绝时还有一些失落，但是又开心的和他约定好，一会儿回来时给他带一朵花园里盛开的花。<br/>那朵花现在还在费里西安诺的床头，娇艳的花瓣上还带着今早护工撒上去的露珠，透露着生命的美好，但是采它的人却已离开。<br/>“原来得了白血病后会这么脆弱啊……”仅仅是离开病房走一走，便会莫名其妙的受到感染，然后运气好活下来，运气不好就这样走了。<br/>这之后费里西安诺沉默了很久，存于心里的侥幸被清除的干干净净，他终于开始正视自己的病情，以及自己也许正在走向死亡的事实。<br/>被罗维诺软禁的这段时间费里西安诺其实已经开始焦躁了，如果不是因为家里还有事没有处理完，他并不排斥呆在病房好好治病，唯一的好消息便是合作伙伴瞒过罗维诺的监护送进来的情报，局势依旧稳定，那些家伙钻进了他们的套中，他暂时并不需要担忧太多。<br/>费里西安诺呼出一口气，「我果然还是不适合当家主ve……」<br/>他自暴自弃的放任自己什么都不想，左手忍不住摸上了右手臂上插的picc管，那么长一根软管，从手臂处插进最靠近心脏的地方，费里西安诺每次感受到它的存在都想哭，他本就是一个爱哭的孩子，只是身上的担子一直压着他，每天睁眼还活着已经是很幸运的事了，又怎么会去思考多余的事。<br/>“啊好疼！”<br/>一不下心碰到了picc管一瞬间的剧痛让费里西安诺发出抽气声。他昨晚又被痛醒了，护士小姐姐说是因为他静脉太细了，还有分叉，静脉血管和picc的管子差不多粗，所以才会疼痛。自己的血管里有一根和它一样粗的管子，无论怎么说都挺可怕的。<br/>终于他没忍住躲在手臂下无声哭了起来，他比谁都怕疼，但是生活却一次次和他开玩笑，爷爷突然的离世将他推上瓦尔加斯家主的位置，14岁的孩子被迫学会杀人，学会将自己的懦弱隐藏，从此带着面具生活。而唯一的精神支柱哥哥却被手下用“为了让自己坐稳家主位置”这个破理由连同外面的叛徒偷偷抓走，如果不是安东尼奥救了罗维诺，费里西安诺早就不顾一切和那群家伙同归于尽了。好不容易按耐住对哥哥的思念，相信卡里埃多的势力足够保护他，于是努力将叛乱者清除除去，无数个快要崩溃的夜晚全都是靠着要给哥哥一个安全干净的家的执念硬撑下去，谁知道查到最后突然发现造成瓦尔加斯这几年再次内乱的人居然就是他的哥哥，罗维诺。更为可笑的是他对费里西安诺恨之入骨，这才是最令费里西安诺绝望，也是他根本不愿意接受治疗的原因——他的一半灵魂告诉他：我恨你；他的心脏对他说：你快去死；他的坟墓早已打开，只是躯壳还贪恋与罗维诺的每一次见面，每一次交谈，每一次触碰。<br/>「如果我堕入地狱，那贪婪便是我的名。」<br/>蜷缩着的身体带着绝望的颤抖，费里西安诺紧握脖子上的十字架，「哥哥想要的我都会给你。」孤注一掷的想法在脑中成型，「我会让你名正言顺的坐上瓦尔加斯家主的位置的。」</p><p> </p><p>罗维诺站在病房外不敢进去，他的手上还拿着费里西安诺的病例单，化疗段时间，费里西安诺每天都发烧到39°多，甚至40°，每天上吐下泻，还食欲不振，本来就吃的少，一吐什么都没有了。<br/>病例单一张张被下属带给自己，医生也通知自己，费里西安诺最后可能是强制进仓，别的病人都是病情好转进仓，这其中的危险性足以窥见，一步步恶化的病情让罗维诺怀疑下一张会不会是死亡通知书。<br/>害怕与恐惧占据了罗维诺的大脑，曾经与费里西安诺的争锋相对在这张病例单面前被瓦解了。死亡的威胁让他看清楚了自己的心——他对费里西安诺的恨从来只是一个借口，他只是恨自己的废物与怯懦，才会在卡里埃多家某个不怀好意的人说出他手臂内灵魂伴侣的字迹时迫不及待的相信了那个人是他的灵魂伴侣，还为了不让她因为自己的字迹显示的太慢而伤心，专门洗去了字迹刻上了她的名字，像个陷入热恋期的傻瓜一样相信了她的挑拨，认为是费里西安诺叫人对自己下手的。<br/>尤其在看到是路德维希带来的东西后，罗维诺将自己关在房间里整整三天没出门，还是赶来的罗德里赫与海德薇莉强硬的将他带了出来，他第一次哭的那么惨烈，过去的一切坚持现在看来宛如笑话。<br/>“听我说罗维诺，”海德薇莉捧住他的脸，直视他的眼睛，“费里西安诺还活着，他还有救，罗路慕斯的命运不会在你们身上重演。”<br/>“你们有着一样的倔强，对待对方也有着一样的自大，总是自以为是的认为这样对对方好。”罗德里赫拉着罗维诺的手放在他的心脏处，“但你们这里，有着一样的爱。”<br/>“有什么想对他说的就对他说罗维诺，你们需要的是交流。”<br/>虽然罗德里赫和海德薇莉那样说，但是自责依旧让罗维诺心脏抽的痛，看着一天天消瘦下去的费里西安诺，曾经做过得事总是一件件浮现在眼前。直到现在他都不敢面对费里西安诺，他怕看见他眼里的恨，更怕看见他对自己依旧深爱——这个家伙就算做出和自己争锋相对的样子，眼底的爱意却永远学不会隐藏。<br/>“妈的，混蛋啊我！”<br/>右手狠狠砸在墙上，幸好在上次费里西安诺被隔壁吵的睡不着时罗维诺就给费里西安诺转了病房，所以并不怕砸墙声音吵到他的休息。<br/>“对不起费里西……”<br/>就算隔着一扇门罗维诺发出的声音也细若蚊蝇，周围的心腹全都低着头装作什么都不知道。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>